A coffee product contains chlorogenic acids such as a chlorogenic acid, coffeic acid or ferulic acid, which are one of polyphenols, and the chlorogenic acids are known to have excellent physiological activities. Therefore, to allow the physiological activities to sufficiently exhibit, it is effective to ingest chlorogenic acids in larger amounts. Chlorogenic acids are contained in a large amount in green coffee beans; however, an extract from green coffee beans is deficient in taste or flavor of coffee. In contrast, when coffee beans are roasted, taste or flavor are improved but the content of chlorogenic acids decreases.
Then, as a coffee product containing chlorogenic acids at a high concentration while enhancing taste or flavor of coffee, for example, a coffee product obtained by grinding a mixture containing green coffee beans and roasted coffee beans in a predetermined ratio and then extracting it, has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a packaged coffee beverage or a packaged milk coffee beverage, which is prepared by mixing extracts separately obtained from dark roasted coffee beans and light roasted coffee beans, controlling the ratio of chlorogenic acids to tannin and the ratio of dichlorogenic acids to chlorogenic acids of the extract to be predetermined ratios, adding an auxiliary material to the resultant extract and charging a container with the extract, followed by sterilizing, have been proposed (Patent Documents 2 and 3).
In the meantime, a food or beverage, which contains 5-hydroxymethylfurfural or 5-hydroxymethylfuran-2-carboxylic acid in a predetermined amount or more and which does not impair original taste or flavor, can be ingested in daily life for a long time and can prevent occurrence of causes of lifestyle-related diseases such as hyperlipemia, diabetes, arteriosclerosis, thrombus and pneumonia, thereby keeping peoples healthy has been proposed (Patent Document 4).